When We're All Found Out
by xXit'salllgonnabeOKXx
Summary: Draco and Harry are in a relationship what happens when their spiderweb of lies gets tangled? SLASH rated M for later chapters. DH. Steamed Lemons in Chapter 4.
1. Feelings and Intrusions

**DISCLAIMER:**I do not own, nor am I affliated with BLAH BLAH BLAH I don't own anything Harry Potter. DUH!

**WARNING:**SLASH AHEAD! And also minor fluff.

* * *

When we're All Found Out

_ Chapter 1: Feelings and Intrusions _

_Oh Merlin, what a feeling._

Skin on skin: glowing ghostly porcelain stood out against lightly tanned cream, as Quidditch-calloused fingers caressed regally angular cheekbones.

Scarlet sheets lay rumpled and bunched over the cuddled couple occupying the four-poster and contented sighs filled the warm air that fogged the mullioned windows; it left an opaque frosted view of the raging snowstorm outside.

The feelings you could have for one person all at once were astonishing; hate, fear, love, loathing, envy, competition, lust…

One of the boys remembered a tidbit from a muggle science class- hormones that caused love and hate were the same, just associated with different memories. But the young man didn't care what _caused_ these feelings as long as they never ended.

Harry Potters' brilliant green eyes gazed deeply into dappled silver grey and he smiled sadly at his sleepy boyfriend.

Draco Malfoy looked back at Harry through half-open eyes and wove a hand through tousled jet-black locks before sleep claimed him. Harry placed a chaste kiss on Dracos' forehead before closing his own eyes and succumbing to exhaustion.

Both boys lay in blissful, dreaming silence, wrapped in each other's arms until…

**_BAM_**

The sound of a door slamming frighteningly close jolted the two archenemies from their warm slumber, and they whipped around, gaping, to stare at the figure that now stood silhouetted in the doorway.

* * *

**A/N:**I know, I know, it's SHORT! I would have merged Chapters 1 and 2 to make it somewhat larger, but it's like this for the **SUSPENSE FACTOR.** Ya' gotta' love the suspense factor. :-D 


	2. Hide and Seek

**DISCLAIMER:** Ya'll know the drill: I faithfully promise I am not affiliated with Warner Bro. or JK Rowling and I do not own Harry Potter or any Harry Potter-related media that are copyrighted and registered, protected trademarks of Warner Bro. and Co. **A/N: This one's short too. Sorry. It's the suspense factor again. Or something.**

* * *

**When We're All Found Out** _Chapter 2; Hide and Seek_

Harry and Draco stared at Hermione Granger with looks of terror and apprehension on their faces, as Hermione rushed to the bedside, wavy brown hair tangled around her face and long-fingered hands wringing themselves franticly.

"Harry! Oh, I'm so sorry- he- he's coming, right now, I told him-but he just- he ignored me! And I-oh Draco! I'm so- so so so sorry… but you have to leave, now, the cloak, Harry, the cloak! Draco, take th- you have to- right now- HIDE!"

There was not much to be said for Hermione's composure at the moment, but despite the broken outburst, Draco and Harry understood her perfectly. Draco was the first to speak.

"Weasley?"

"Yes!" cried Hermione, still wringing her hands and glancing around the dormitory as if she expected You-Know-Who himself to come barreling in at any moment.

Harry glanced between his lover and best friend in incredulity.

"WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR, MOVE!"

Draco and Hermione agreed, and all three immediately reacted with the speed of a doxie on cleaning day, Harry scrambling to the edge of the four-poster to pull a shimmering invisibility cloak from it's depths and throw the garment over his boyfriends' thin frame; Hermione dashed around the circular room, vanishing discarded clothing and straightening rumpled bedclothes with a few well-placed flicks of her wand.

Harry shoved Draco into a shadowed corner and leapt on his bed, Hermione following suit. Grabbing a book from his bedside table, Harry plastered a bewildered expression on his face, waving his wand around aimlessly. Ron Weasley strode through the door, hands in robe pockets and hair as bright as ever.

* * *

Ahh, the **Suspense Factor**, yet again. I promise more next chapter. and a longer chapter. I love you all, and make sure to review! ˆˆ Sincerly, -K- 


End file.
